


Instinto salvaje

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin no sabe exactamente qué tipo de magia usa Nitori para salirse siempre con la suya. Haciendo de tripas corazón, Rin suspira y ya se prepara para el torrente de emociones que se le vendrá encima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinto salvaje

No hay nada más frustrante que una conexión lenta a Internet. La Academia Samezuka, con todo su prestigio y uniformes caros, no es capaz de ofrecer a sus estudiantes algo tan simple como un wifi decente.

Por si fuera poco, siempre hay algún listillo que tiene abierto un programa para descargarse  _sabe Dios qué_. Rin chasquea la lengua. A este paso nunca podrá ver el nuevo videoclip de uno de sus grupos favoritos.

En medio de su mal humor y misantropía infundada, es capaz de escuchar el ruido de un teclado ajeno. Teniendo en cuenta que en la habitación solo están Nitori y él, la conclusión que Rin saca es clara.

—Nitori, ¿estás bajándote algo de Internet? —pregunta Rin con la vista fija en el techo.

—Senpai, ¿te va lento? —oye la voz de Nitori, tan aguda y sorprendida como de costumbre. Por algo los demás miembros del equipo lo llaman el “Farinelli”— ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que ya solo me faltan un par de minutos para que  _esto_  se descargue. Si no te importa…

Rin prefiere no saber con qué estará infestando Nitori el disco duro.

—Avísame cuando acabes —dice Rin mientras se pone los cascos para escuchar una canción que le ha pasado Gou el otro día.

Es cuestión de que llegue el punto álgido de la canción, ese en el que Rin ya solo quiere saltar de la cama y ponerse a bailar como una anguila fuera del agua, para que Nitori grite de la emoción y le parta el momento clave en mil pedacitos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya está? —Rin se quita los cascos y, para su sorpresa, los cables _ya_  están enredados.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fin! —Nitori está tan encandilado y vibrante por su nueva descarga que la curiosidad de Rin ya empieza a despertar de mala gana.

 _Nadie_  se pondría así por una película porno, aunque Nitori es muy suyo.

—¿Qué es, una película? —pregunta Rin como quien  _no quiere la cosa_ , pero sí la quiere.

La curiosidad impregnada en las palabras de Rin sacan una sonrisa de Nitori.

—Es un documental de la BBC sobre la comunicación entre distintas especies animales —explica con una pasión desenfrenada. Si pusiese el mismo empeño en nadar, sería el más rápido de todo el Samezuka, sin duda—. He leído sobre el tema y parece muy interesante… lo malo es que no tiene subtítulos…

Rin no sabe exactamente qué tipo de magia usa Nitori para salirse siempre con la suya. Haciendo de tripas corazón, Rin suspira y ya se prepara para el torrente de emociones que se le vendrá encima.

—¿Quieres que te lo traduzca? —las palabras salen a presión de la boca de Rin.

Menos mal que Nitori no lo puede ver, o de lo contrario Rin tendría que ingeniárselas para explicarle por qué está sonrojado.

—¿De verdad que lo harías, senpai?

Aunque quizás Nitori sepa ya de sobras lo rojo que está Rin, del mismo modo que él sabe que Nitori está resplandeciente y pletórico de alegría.

—Eso he dicho —se sienta en la cama y da un golpecito en el colchón, invitando a Nitori a que se una a él—. Baja el portátil.

Sin duda alguna, Nitori  _es_  veloz para lo que le conviene. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya está al lado de Rin, sujetando un portátil que es casi más grande que él y con una mirada que nada tendría que envidiarle a un diamante.

Por motivos meramente ligados a la comodidad y  _nada más_ , Rin decide que lo mejor será colocar el portátil en una mesilla, para que así no queme el regazo de ninguno de los dos, y que Nitori se coloque entre sus piernas. Porque sí. Porque así están más calentitos y Nitori podrá escuchar mejor a Rin.

Además, Nitori no parece que tenga ningún tipo de inconveniente con su posición actual. Se acomoda entre las piernas de Rin, con el corazón ordenándole que se tranquilice de una vez. Claro que Nitori no podrá.

—Senpai, ¿de verdad estás cómodo? —pregunta por tercera vez.

Rin pone una mueca cargada de exasperación y ganas de poner el maldito documental de una vez. Y así hace, porque quedarse escuchando las protestas de Nitori no es una opción válida. Al pulsar el  _play_  comienza a sonar una musiquilla de, bueno,  _de documental_. Aparece un hombre mayor, probablemente inglés, y se pone a explicar los chillidos de los monos como si fuera el sonido más romántico del mundo.

—Dice que los gritos esos son para alertar de que hay peligro en el aire —Rin se rasca la cabeza, en busca de las palabras apropiadas. Traducir simultáneamente no es tan sencillo como parece en un principio—. Como un pájaro o algo.

En la pantalla se ve una especie de águila. El narrador menciona el nombre, pero Rin no tiene ni  _idea_  de cómo se dice en japonés. Así parece que su nivel de inglés está por los suelos y, desde luego, no quiere que Nitori se piense tal cosa, pero como es comprensible, cuando estaba en Australia no se dedicaba a memorizarse los nombres imposibles de especies que solo viven en puntos remotos de África.

—¿Qué dice, qué dice? —Nitori tira de la manga de Rin y, oh Dios, ¿por qué se le da ahora por volverse adorable? ¿Es así como pretende que Rin se concentre? Porque no lo va a lograr, que quede claro.

—Que al parecer los monos esos tienen un grito especial para los bichos que vuelan y otro para los que se arrastran.

Rin Matsuoka, conocido como  _El Elocuente_.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh! —Nitori suena tan interesado y extasiado que Rin ya ni intenta reprimir una sonrisa. Observa quedamente cómo va apuntando en una libreta todos los datos que Rin le traduce— Senpai, ¿y qué acaba de decir ahora? No lo entendí del todo…

Mierda. Rin está tan ensimismado pensando en Nitori que ni se ha centrado en el dichoso documental.

¿Por qué está pensando en Nitori, de todas formas?

El pequeño Nitori, que se limita a pegarse a él como una rémora, y no es capaz de ver todo su potencial. Quizás no consiga ser un nadador tan veloz como Mikoshiba, ni tan grácil como Haru, pero tiene una resistencia que Rin envidia. Ya no solo resistencia  _dentro_  del agua, sino  _fuera_  de ella.

Ni se da cuenta de que apoya su cabeza en la de Nitori. No, en la de  _Ai_.

Rin ríe. Ai está tan ensimismado con sus apuntes de biología, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a la pantalla, que ni se entera de que Rin cada vez lo estrecha en sus brazos con más fuerza. Parece un niño contando su colección de canicas.

—Senpai, ¿qué es un “budpéquer”?

—¿ _Woodpecker_? —repite Rin con una pronunciación perfecta— Es un pájaro carpintero. Nitori, para ser tan fan de los bicharracos estos, no reconoces uno ni aunque lo tengas en tus narices.

—Bueno… La verdad es que solo quería escuchar cómo lo pronunciabas tú, senpai —Nitori sonríe y gira un poco la cabeza para mirar a Rin con sus ojos grandes y pálidos—. Me gusta mucho cuando hablas en inglés.

Rin mantiene la compostura durante un gran periodo de tiempo —dos segundos— y toma una decisión sabia: para el documental.

—¿Rin-senpai? ¿He dicho algo malo? —pregunta Nitori al borde del pánico. Su reacción no es exagerada, teniendo en cuenta el semblante oscuro y penetrante de Rin.

—A la mierda el documental.

Si lo que Ai quiere es escuchar palabras en inglés y aprender sobre animales salvajes, que se vaya acostumbrando al ejemplar de Matsuokus Amorosus que tiene encima. Aunque, cuidado, puede que se lleve algún que otro mordisco en el proceso.


End file.
